This invention relates in general to the construction of cleaning devices and, in particular, to a new and useful device for cleaning surfaces of ferromagnetic material such as would be found on ship's sides, tank walls and similar structures, and which includes a carrier which is movable upwardly and downwardly along the surface to be cleaned and carries a spray for spraying a substance against the surface and magnetic means for attracting the carrier to the surface during the cleaning operation.